


Eternal (Juushirou Ukitake)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You were lying back on the roof of squad ten, daydreaming as usual, when your captain snapped you from your thoughts, appearing behind you. “Y/N, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest, an annoyed expression on his face.You tilted your head backward to look up at him. “Hey, Hitsu. What’s up?”He growled, a vein of anger appearing on his head. “It’s Captain Hitsugaya!!”
Relationships: Ukitake Juushirou/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Eternal (Juushirou Ukitake)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 724 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ukitake ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

You were lying back on the roof of squad ten, daydreaming as usual, when your captain snapped you from your thoughts, appearing behind you. “Y/N, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest, an annoyed expression on his face.

You tilted your head backward to look up at him. “Hey, Hitsu. What’s up?”

He growled, a vein of anger appearing on his head. “It’s _**Captain Hitsugaya**_!!”

You smirked, “Yeah yeah. You needed something, right?”

“Yes, I need you to take some papers over to Captain Ukitake.”

“Why can’t Matsumoto do it?”

“She’s passed out drunk.” He deadpanned.

“Already? She usually doesn’t get drunk until night falls.” You shrugged, pulling yourself to your feet.

Hitsugaya handed a bundle of papers to you, a stern expression on his face. “Make sure he gets them. Go straight there and straight back. Do you understand?”

You gave him a questioning look, wondering why insisted so strongly on your immediate return to squad ten. “Yeah, sure.” you shrugged it off and headed for squad twelve, straight to Ukitake’s room.

You knocked on the door but got no answer. You frowned, scratching your cheek. _‘Should I look around for him? Wait, what if he passed out?! If I returned to Hitsu without checking, he’d be pissed off. Damn it,’_

Taking a breath, you slid the door open and poked your head inside. Ukitake was lying on his bed, face bright red as sweat rolled down his skin. He had a look of anguish on his face.

You walked farther into the room, sliding the door shut behind you before approaching him. You gently placed your hand on his forehead and frowned. _‘He’s burning up’_ ,

You set the papers down onto the floor and left the room, grabbing a damp rag to place on his forehead. “I really do feel sorry for you, Ukitake. I mean, your in so much pain. You have an incurable illness and you can barely ever go into battle. I wish I could help you.” you whispered with a frown.

Your voice penetrated his mind and his eyes slowly slid open, blinking to adjust to the light. His gaze met yours and he smiled softly, his voice hoarse when he spoke. “What are you doing here, Y/N? Did you need me for something?”

“I came to bring you some papers from Hitsu, but don’t worry about that. You need to rest,”

He slowly sat up, the rag falling from his forehead. “I’m tired of resting. I’m fine.” he picked up the papers sitting nearby and sighed as he leafed through them. “Did Hitsugaya tell you anything other than to bring these to me?”

“Just to come straight here and straight back… why?”

He sat them back down and offered you a kind smile. “It’s nothing to worry about,”

You gave him an _‘I don’t believe you’_ look and he chuckled, setting his hand on your cheek. “Everything is fine, I promise. I was just wondering.”

You frowned. _‘He’s totally lying…’_

He started coughing violently and you rubbed his back, eyes full of concern. “You need to lie down, Ukitake taichou.”

He sighed, allowing you to gently push him back.

“I should go. If you need me, send for me.” you went to get up but he grabbed your hand. He gave it a gentle tug and you fell on top of him, hands on either side of his body so you could keep your weight off of him.

“I need you now,” He whispered.

“I’m here,” you whispered back, resting your forehead against his.

“Stay with me… forever.” He pulled your face down, lips meeting softly.

Your eyes slid closed as you kissed him back. Ever since you met that man, you’ve had a major crush on him. You were always thinking of ways to tell him, but you never figured he would ever return those feelings.

“I have to admit, Y/N. I’ve loved you for the longest time.” He gently rubbed his thumb across your cheek.

“I feel the same. I mean, I’ve been crushing on you since I first met you,” you admitted, rubbing the back of your head.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Ukitake.”

He smiled, “Call me Juushirou.”

“Juushirou,” you tested his name on your tongue, smiling as he brought you into another kiss.

* * *


End file.
